The Knight Wing
by scriptedZombie
Summary: Ten years following the events of The Dark Knight Rises, and the "Death of Batman": The Dark Knight is no longer the protecting symbol of Gotham City, but instead a new vigilante group has risen known as The Knight Wing Society, led by none other than Comissioner Gordon. To protect the city they're going to need to rely on more than just their instinct..they're going to need a hero
1. PROLOGUE

** G**

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – NIGHT**

It centers the pristine room of great historical reverence; a cast iron sculpture of THE BATMAN. A deep shadow cases the distance, casting an eternity of cape.

The trail leads to voices...

BURT HUMMEL is a forty something man who has accepted his work duties very well.

The rookie beside, MARKUS STEVENS, had a face fresh from a social science fair.

They both pace the boarder of a glass structure, welding a pristine BAT-POD. The plaque reads:

NEWEST ADDITION TO OUR CITY HALL IN MEMORIAM OF GOTHAM'S DARK KNIGHT.

**BURT  
(TO MARKUS, WATCHES THE BAT-POD)**  
Money...that's all it took for The  
Batman to sustain control of Gotham.  
It's still unsettling to me how no  
one else saw this sooner.

**MARKUS**  
Sir?

**BURT**  
Wayne! Batman! His level of anarchy  
costs money. Just as the Jokers' did,  
Dent, and even that cat broad.

**MARKUS**  
But without The Batman, Gotham would  
have been nothing but rubble and ash.  
Crime would have won.

**BURT**  
Listen kid, The Batman was no necessary  
hero. He stood on the shoulders of  
Gotham, and took a crap down our necks.  
Endangering our kids, and destroying our  
able authorities. A place like Gotham  
never needed another voice...The Dark  
Knight was the one who needed a place  
like Gotham, to cope with his misery.

**EXT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – NIGHT**

Another guard, LEWTIS AINSLEE, who could ideally pass for a distant relative of an aged JIM GORDON, pokes his head around the corner walls, eyeing an array of shadow patches.

He paces the courtyard, something in mind.

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL, COURTROOM – NIGHT**

Following rows of benches - a few are occupied by three unconscious securities. Another, OTIS, was at the judges' seat.

He takes the gavel, arm elevates.

**OTIS  
(MOCKING)**  
Rise up, for if you rise to the right  
standards, your conclusion mustn't be  
anything less than great...  
courtesy of Dr. Jeremiah Arkham.

The gavel slams. The unconscious arise.

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – NIGHT**

BURT and MARKUS no longer pace, but rest alongside thick ceramic.

**MARKUS**  
You hear what they've been saying  
about Gordon?

**BURT**  
Our new vigilante leader? HAH! You  
couldn't pay me to feel sorry for  
a nut job. Gordon created that beast.  
He might as well die with it.

There's a silence.

**MARKUS**  
Seems like you've discussed this often.

**BURT**  
Enjoy your youth kid. When you're my  
age, you'll be just as bitter...  
and just as repetitive.

BURT pulls a cigarette from his chest patch, lights it.

**EXT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – NIGHT**

LEWTIS is still amidst pace, we follow him on wooded ground.

In many ominous casts of darkness, a FIGURE sneaks and dislocates LEWTIS'S shoulder.

He screams.

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL - CONTINUOUS**

BURT and MARKUS are drawn to the shrill cries.

**MARKUS**  
Sir?

**BURT**  
Wait here.

BURT slows his steps toward the exit.

**MARKUS  
(WHISPERS)**  
Don't you think there's a possibility  
that splitting up is a bad idea?

BURT draws his gun from its holster, proceeds, without any intention of responding to MARKUS.

**EXT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – NIGHT**

The door hesitates as it exposes us to the night. BURT scans before coming visible.

He follows the COURTYARD, as...

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL, COURTROOM – CONTINUOUS**

...As we follow a path leading into the pile of severely injured and unconscious men. OTIS is no longer the judge and gavel.

**EXT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – NIGHT**

Close on the remains of BURT'S pistol, disassembled to mere pieces.

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – CONTINUOUS**

MARKUS perks on his toes, edges the statue, prying from the vulnerable corners.

He's nervous, unsure of where to go to next.

**MARKUS**  
Burt?

The door ahead creaks...the _wind_. He turns to the deadened eyes of the BATMAN sculpt.

**MARKUS**  
If I die tonight, I swear...

**EXT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – CONTINUOUS**

LEWTIS slams into the building. He's struggling to keep foot - his wound worsening by the second, as ligaments of his right shoulder bend and drag along the concrete.

Ahead, the front opens and out steps MARKUS.

LEWTIS launches himself into his startled arms, as he shoots off a round.

LEWTIS goes dead weight, blood steadying a pool of stains on the midsection of his pressed uniform.

MARKUS recognizes his "attacker" and doubles in the shock. He is in complete disbelief, helpless.

**MARKUS**  
Lewtis, oh my god! I didn't know  
it was you. I'm so sorry!

LEWTIS struggles to fight air, as his lungs begin a collapse.

MARKUS snaps into panic. He smears his hands into the massive outflow of blood, and applies pressure.

LEWTIS shrieks at the jolt.

**MARKUS**  
Try and control your breathing!

LEWTIS cannot change formation. A beat rumbles.

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – CONTINUOUS**

The moans from LEWTIS trail in earshot.

A dark slender figure slinks in the shadows, making her way toward the BAT-POD.

She stops at the base - entranced by the sheer beauty of the contraption, she lifts the front plate of her brass-tinted goggles that shadow the silhouette of cat ears. This is CATWOMAN.

**CATWOMAN**  
**(SMILING)**  
The shadows that fade, are the  
shadows that fight - no more hiding  
my dear, dark knight.

She kicks away the velvet rope, and slides her body against the glass, lusting for her prize.

**CATWOMAN**  
Since time has so far been sufficient,  
I thought it was necessary to buy  
myself a worthy Christmas gift.  
**(LOOKS ABOVE)**  
Isn't it wonderful?

OTIS hangs by his feet, wrapped in kerosene soaked rope that's twisted along the row of upper track lighting. He's rigged.

The rope continues across the ceiling, and drops a foot away from CATWOMAN. She fashions a chrome lighter smoothly between her sharpened finger nails.

**CATWOMAN**  
Who knew that a power thug could  
be so obedient?

**EXT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – CONTINUOUS**

MARKUS is still amidst the struggle to keep pressure on LEWTIS' wound. From the outskirts of darkness, BURT emerges, and stumbles to the two.

**BURT**  
What the hell happened?

**MARKUS  
(UNINTELLIGIBLE)**  
I had no idea, I swear! I didn't know!

BURT focuses direct attention on LEWTIS. He positions himself near his head, in attempt to lift his body up.

**BURT**  
Keep pressure kid, we need to get him  
inside and call for back-up!

**MARKUS**  
What happened out here?

**BURT**  
We're under attack!

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – CONTINUOUS**

CATWOMAN welds a large rifle sized device that she presses into the plate glass. She motions the trigger, releasing an extension.

She lowers the tinted extension of her goggles, as a flash of green light blinds the room. It's a laser.

OTIS moans through the rope, unable to see through the parade of green.

**CATWOMAN**  
Sorry sweetheart, forgot my spares.  
**(MOTIONS HER GOGGLES)**

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – CONTINUOUS**

BURT and MARKUS enter, bearing an awkwardly positioned LEWTIS, whose screams can shock an entire city from their slumber.

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – CONTINUOUS**

CATWOMAN is startled by the nearby screams. She releases the trigger and pry's away a section of the glass, large enough to fit her.

**CATWOMAN  
(ANNOYED)**  
Gotham's always a ticking clock.

Footsteps grow closer. CATWOMAN disappears into the shadows - enters BURT, who looks frantically around for any source of life.

**BURT**  
HEY! Otis? Fred? Maxwell?

No response.

BURT doesn't ask again, he immediately knows what's happened to the remaining crew members. He pulls a gun from his holster, and proceeds slowly.

OTIS, still hanging around, starts to struggle and swing, wanting to catch BURT'S attention. He moans, unheard through the earshot of LEWTIS'S cries nearby.

CATWOMAN is close. She watches amused as BURT cases the room.

He finds OTIS, eyes widen, trails the rope, and down to where it ends near the encasing of the BAT-POD.

CATWOMAN frees from darkness and disarms the officer with such grace, bringing him to his knees.

BURT finds the eyes of his attacker.

**CATWOMAN**  
Case your corners officer, however dark  
they may be.

She knocks him out.

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – CONTINUOUS**

MARKUS draws his attention in the direction of the THUD. As he looks back to LEWTIS, he watches him take his last breath.

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – CONTINUOUS**

CATWOMAN is inside the glass structure. She pulls a retractable cable from the rear of the BAT-POD, and makes her way.

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – CONTINUOUS**

MARKUS rises from LEWTIS'S lifeless body, and walks toward the statue of THE BATMAN.

He watches it intently.

**MARKUS**  
If I die tonight, I swear...

**CATWOMAN (O.S.)**  
Swear to whom; the bat?

CATWOMAN snaps the steel cable.

MARKUS quick draws his pistol, and aims for a dead shot at the tints of her goggles. She remains motionless.

**CATWOMAN**  
The Batman can no longer howl in any  
such fury. He's gone. But I, on the  
other hand, am perfectly suitable for  
such a solvent to your inquiry.

She steps forward.

**MARKUS**  
Don't move!

**CATWOMAN**  
I can't promise you that, as well as  
I can't promise you that I won't kill  
you tonight. My instincts have been  
fairly erratic lately.

MARKUS hovers over the trigger, as this was to become the second time he's ever fired a weapon on duty.

CATWOMAN continues to pursue, cautionary.

**MARKUS**  
I've already shot someone tonight. My  
instincts aren't so steady either.

**CATWOMAN**  
Care to allow me to persuade them?

The gun ignites a flame, as the bullet exits the chamber.

**INT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – MOMENTS LATER**

The cable is being wrapped around the head and shoulders of the cast iron statue. It looks to be bound tight.

CATWOMAN walks off into the distance, unharmed.

**EXT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – MOMENTS LATER**

Back up arrives at a massive suit.

Gaping squads of police vehicles roar to the entrance, with a spotlight chopper guiding path.

**INSERT CUT, TELEVISION SCREEN:** A news anchor, he proceeds to comment on the contents of the news chopper SKYCAM.

**MALE ANCHOR **  
**(TV SET)  
**_Authorities are now surrounding the  
perimeters of Gotham City Hall, with  
beliefs of an attack being constructed  
inside, whom our sources are identifying  
as our cities once most glorified cat  
burglar, Selina Kyle._

**EXT. GOTHAM CITY HALL – CONTINUOUS**

The officers exit their vehicles, and direct aim toward the double doors.

JIM GORDON walks up to a nearer vehicle and motions over the upper of the crew.

**GORDON**  
Hold your positions, you understand  
me? I want all aim, no fire. Understood?

The men nod.

GORDON reaches for his gun, and aims alongside.

They wait.

Until...a rumble, and CRASH! CATWOMAN, on the BAT-POD, emerges the entrance at a ninety-degree angle, wheels rolling forward. She guns it in the other direction.

The squad begins to scatter, as the BATMAN statue SLASHES at the end of the cable, taking out a close set of officers and their vehicles.

CATWOMAN drags it into the oblivion of night.

**EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREETS – CONTINUOUS**

Both police and news choppers hold speed on CATWOMAN, as the BAT-POD barrels its way toward the under streets of downtown Gotham.

The statue thrashes behind, obliterating street posts, and store fronts as CATWOMAN increases speed into a tunnel front.

**INT. STATE STREET TUNNEL – CONTINUOUS**

The BAT-POD swerves smoothly in and out of traffic, with the statue following closely to dismember any such notion.

A couple of squad cars enter the tunnel, increasing speed.

CATWOMAN knows they're gaining, and sharpens her swerve, cutting through the aisles of traffic. The statue keeps the officers at bay, as it grinds through a clattered path of destruction.

Cars flip, motorcycles spin - the police are starting to run out of strategy at dodging the flying machinery, as...

**EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREETS – CONTINUOUS**

The BAT-POD roars from the tunnel, and onto a wooded path, opposite the natural direction of traffic.

The demolished statue isn't far behind.

**INT. SQUAD CAR, STATE STREET TUNNEL – CONTINUOUS**

GORDON guns it at the start of the tunnel, lessening the distance between him and CATWOMAN.

**GORDON  
(INTO THE RADIO)**  
She's cut onto Arkham Terrace, toward  
the asylum. I want all neighboring  
units to cut her off at the break. Do  
not let her reach Arkham!

A fury of lit up squad cars follow quickly behind.

**EXT. ARKHAM TERRACE – CONTINUOUS**

CATWOMAN ignites the BAT-POD to a higher level of speed, as the surviving police cruiser skids onto the dirt road.

The statue is still maniacally wiping everything out in its way, only now, spitting trees completely in half.

The officer dodges falling branches to perfection, until one of the larger catches the passenger side, which rockets the car into the night.

**INSERT CUT, TELEVISION SCREEN:** News anchor reports on the SKYCAM view...

**MALE ANCHOR  
(TV SET)**  
_Devastation and destruction in the  
State Street Tunnel – any commute  
beyond this point is unlikely for  
the likes of you that may have been  
planning to traverse this route in  
your early morning hours._

**EXT. ARKHAM TERRACE, TUNNEL EXIT – CONTINUOUS**

GORDON'S squad sharpens a rough turn out of the tunnel street and onto Arkham Terrace.

**RADIO (O.S.)  
(MALE)**  
Commissioner, we obtained the officer  
from the main hall. He's been wounded;  
burned - wants only to speak with you.

**GORDON  
(INTO RADIO)**  
Keep him under quarantine at Gotham  
General. I don't want anyone in or  
out until I get there!

**EXT. ARKHAM TERRACE – CONTINUOUS**

CATWOMAN floors it over the ridge. Arkham Asylum is in sight.

The two choppers, still nearby, lower close to the ground. The news chopper hovers, complete spotlight on the police chopper, camera rolling a live feed.

The police chopper edges close, weaving her off the road.

CATWOMAN reacts immediately, and slows speed, just making enough distance between her and the chopper, before opening fire. The shot lands directly at the tail, and BOOM!

She watches as its propellers lock up and the darkness begins to engulf the machine to an honest fate.

**INT. SQUAD CAR, ARKHAM TERRACE – CONTINUOUS**

GORDON watches as the metal of the chopper burns below the ridge.

**GORDON  
(DISBELIEF)**  
Jesus.  
**(INTO RADIO)**  
We've got to put an end to this!

**EXT. ARKHAM TERRACE – CONTINUOUS**

CATWOMAN is almost at the main gates of Arkham Asylum. She shoots them open, and follows through.

The statue completely takes it out upon entry.

She's headed for the building entrance.

GORDON slams on his brakes to avoid a cluster of spokes from the fence that are penciling down at his car. One enters the rooftop, and penetrates the passenger seat next to him. He's relieved.

The BAT-POD barrels into another ninety-degree turn, accelerating in a new direction, as the statue of THE BATMAN snaps the cable, and SMASHES into the entrance of the asylum.

CATWOMAN is far gone into the terrace shadows, as the oncoming officers' halt near GORDAN.

He exits. The crowds of suits are concerned with the blood on his chest, but he drowns out their voices. The sound lulls as he just stands there, and takes in the sight of the damaged asylum.

CATWOMAN escapes.


	2. SCENE ONE

O

**EXT. WAYNE MANOR, GARDENS – DAY**

Children at play, as an assortment of adults focus their attention on DR THOMAS ELLIOT.

He's at a podium making a speech in a secluded area near the WAYNE FAMILY GRAVES.

**ELLIOT**  
For the past decade, Gotham has  
thrived without the presence of  
an unnatural hero. We birthed  
the chaos of the Batman, as quickly  
as we ended it. Now is indeed the  
time to closely analyze the psyche  
of our citizens, and protect our  
children from any such vigilant  
symbols in our near future.

GORDON rises from the front row, and joins the doctor on stage. He takes his place at the center.

All media cameras now point in his direction.

**GORDON**  
With the aid of Dr. Thomas Elliot,  
my police men, and myself, will be  
working around the clock to track  
down and investigate the nuisance of  
the vigilante group who refer to  
themselves as The Knight Wing Society.  
Once apprehended, Dr. Elliot will be  
working closely with the superb staff  
at Arkham Asylum, to evaluate and  
define the mobility of what it is that  
they plan to do.  
**(PAUSES)**  
Gotham has no more room for individual  
law making. The Batman remains a part  
of our legacy, and a proud legacy he  
will remain.  
**(LOOKS TO ELLIOT)**

Elliot is emotionless.

**GORDON  
(CONT'D)  
**With that said, we want to thank  
you all for coming out on this  
righteous day to celebrate the  
ten year anniversary of the opening  
of the Thomas and Martha Wayne Home  
for Children. Bruce, if you're out  
there, all we wish is to make you  
and your family proud by the history  
your name still continues to create  
for Gotham City.  
**(DISMISSIVE)**  
Thank you.

ELLIOT pats GORDON on the back, as he exits the stage. ELLIOT takes his place at the podium once more.

**ELLIOT**  
Before we dismiss this gathering, I  
would like to add to the memory of  
the Wayne family. Bruce was like a  
brother to me. He fought on my behalf  
when the older kids would sneer. They  
used to laugh at my Grandmother who was  
wasting away with a form of terminal  
cancer. It was him and his loving family  
that took me in as my parents focused  
on a next step.  
**(PAUSES, BREATHES DEEP)**  
If I had known the nature of that step  
sooner, maybe I could have stood in the  
way of their death. All I had to my name  
was a long letter, and my Grandmother.

The crowd shudders, most begin to wipe away single tears.

**ELLIOT  
(CONT'D)**  
My fate is what aided my Grandmother to  
continue to fight. She recovered fully,  
and passed last Christmas Eve, seeing an  
entirety of nine more years of my life.  
She always told me that God wanted her to  
make sure I was taken care of, before she  
were to pass on. And I believed her. God  
didn't stop my parents from committing  
suicide, but he saved my Grandmothers  
life, and for that, I'm certainly  
grateful.

He puts a period on the speech. Everyone claps in the cool summer breeze.

ELLIOT smiles, steps away.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. WAYNE MANOR, GARDENS – MOMENTS LATER**

In the background, the crowd begins to disperse to their vehicles, as GORDON and ELLIOT linger.

**ELLIOT  
(BOASTFUL)**  
You always knew how to give a speech. Still  
believing in the Batman, eh?

**GORDON**  
I believe in justice.

ELLIOT  
Gordon, it's been ten years, let the bat  
rest deep in his cave. And since we're on  
the subject, any idea who got their hands  
on the statue of your hero?

GORDON pivots, moving away. ELLIOT closes behind.

**GORDON**  
That's a police matter. You understand that  
of course, don't you?

**ELLIOT**  
Of course! My whole life has been dedicated  
to the study of a lunatics psyche. No one  
knows your caped crusader as well as I do.

**GORDON**  
Then how about Bruce Wayne? Is he on your  
list of imprisonment too?

**ELLIOT  
(CHUCKLES)**  
Not for insanity, just ego.

**GORDON**  
And why didn't you attend Wayne's services?

**ELLIOT  
(HESITATES, PONDERING)**  
Because he didn't need me to be.

GORDON and ELLIOT make it back to the WAYNE GRAVES. They take in the view of three headstones.

**GORDON**  
This...this is what a man looks like that  
doesn't need you? You ought to be ashamed  
of yourself Elliot.

GORDON proceeds to leave without ELLIOT.

**ELLIOT  
(CALLS AFTER HIM)**  
Let the man rest in peace Gordon. I'll  
be in touch.

And GORDON'S gone...


End file.
